


The Private

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelson Gardner has an encounter with a private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Private

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the kink meme. The person wanted a story of Nelson before Hooded Justice, having some sort of illicit affair while in the Marines and being in charge of the whole ordeal. Sorry if I messed ranks up, it was very quick and sloppy research (and I know Nelson was a lieutenant when he retired, but obviously this is way before that).

If you were to ask him how all of this came to be, he would not have a good answer. Luck, chance, a few secondary meanings to sentences, a few well-placed winks, the ability to say nothing while saying everything? Maybe all of those, maybe none of them; whatever the case, it didn't matter to Nelson now.

All that did matter was that it was happening, and he had never had a chance like this before, and he might never have a chance like it again. The young man wasn't really all that much younger than him, but the difference in rank made it feel that way, as the private would look up at him and murmur, “Sergeant Gardner...”

“Go on,” he replied, “you're doing fine.” His confidence and leadership were, in this situation, completely false. He had no more experience in this department than the private, having never had the courage to pursue these desires before, but there was some unspoken rule that he would be the one to take the lead.

The young man, who sat in front of Nelson on his knees, nodded and pulled down the zipper on the perfectly creased, crisp blue pants. Nelson was already embarrassingly hard, but if the private noticed how overly eager he was, he said nothing as he freed his sergeant's cock. Once again, he looked up to Nelson for encouragement.

“You're doing fine,” he repeated, placing a gentle hand on the back of the man's hand, tangling his fingers in blonde hair not unlike his own. He could barely maintain the encouraging smile as the young man took hold on his cock; the pleasure was nearly enough to cause him to whimper. He wondered if it were obvious that this was his first time with anything like this too.

The private's pretty pink lips parted ever so slowly, and Nelson shivered in anticipation as he guided the cock into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it almost as slowly as he had parted them. Nelson could not hold back the moan that spilled forth as he was suddenly engulfed in the warm, wet flesh of the young man's mouth, and his hips jerked of their own accord.

He felt the young man's tongue hesitantly roll over his cock once and he hissed, closing his eyes in ecstasy. That was enough to let the private know that he had done something right and he did it again, then got a steady rhythm to it, applying more pressure as he went.

Soon enough, the young man's inhibitions seemed to melt away as he began to suck greedily, and it was all Nelson could do not to tip over the edge right then and there. He managed to hold on however, tugging at the private's hair as he started to buck his hips into his mouth. When he opened his eyes, he saw the man looking up at him with such adoration that once again, he almost lost it.

Instead, he tangled his other hand in the private's hair and took the lead once and for all, pulling his hair and thrusting into his mouth with increasing force and speed. The young man's moans reverberated around his cock and Nelson let out a little growl, knowing that he would not be able to hold off for much longer.

A few more thrusts and he was done in, but as he tried to pull out of the other man's mouth, he found that the private kept his lips tightly clamped down. He looked up at Nelson and nodded ever so slightly, letting him know that this was alright, and Nelson's head tipped back in pleasure as he came in the private's mouth.

It was not his first orgasm, but there was a big difference in doing it himself with nothing but his own hand for aid, and having another man offer his mouth, and he had never felt anything so amazing in all his life. The young man swallowed every bit of it and then Nelson pulled out, panting, giving a weak smile to him.

“You did great,” he said. “That was wonderful.” And it was, and he wanted to do it again and again, but he knew that they could not afford to meet like this often. It wasn't safe for either of them so, for the time being, he would have to be patient.


End file.
